House Gurse
House Gurse is a medium sized Vandal house located in the Kingdom of Lucerne and making their seat in Mirador Keep. House Gurse is the vassal house of House Shephard, and they have been since their earliest swore and oath to House Shephard following the destruction of their old Liege during the Driving Tide. House Gurse controls Mirador Keep and the lands surrounding it giving them a large base of operations north of Gulltown. House Gurse controls Mirador Keep and the lands surrounding it giving them a large base of operations north of Gulltown. House Gurse through their control of this land controls several mines of which one produces one of the larger amount of Tourmaline of which is beloved by many nobles for its use in making intricate gem designs. House Gurse was founded as a serious house during the reign of the Tyrell Kingdom, and during this time there liege lords would go extinct shortly before the Driving Tide. Going into the Driving Tide as a noble house they would swear an oath of loyalty to House Shephard after the Shephard forces saved the Patriarch of their family during the Battle at the gate. Following this they would become loyalists of House Lovie and founded their seat in the form of Mirador Keep where they could control all the land around them that was a part of their realm. Finding minerals in the hills nearbye they grew to be quite wealthy through the trade of this, and also the founding of a cadet branch in the form of House Gurse of Terid Hill where the mining of the Tourmaline was being done. House Gurse would take part in The Journey, and during this time one of their members in the form of the heir of the house Dalden Gurse would become very good friends with Hedrik Clegane III., while another in Rhaeven Gurse would become the Master of Arms for the province of Gulltown. Following the death of Dalden Gurse during the Fall of Arnor the leadership of House Gurse would undergo upheaval as Sargon Gurse gave up lordship to his brother and then abandoned the family, and in the wake of this House Shephard was forced to logitimize Tommen, Allysanne, and Brienne Snow of whom were the bastard children of Rhaeven Gurse in order to keep the line of succesion from ending. History Early History House Gurse was founded as a serious house during the reign of the Tyrell Kingdom, and during this time there liege lords would go extinct shortly before the Driving Tide. Going into the Driving Tide as a noble house they would swear an oath of loyalty to House Shephard after the Shephard forces saved the Patriarch of their family during the Battle at the gate. Following this they would become loyalists of House Lovie and founded their seat in the form of Mirador Keep where they could control all the land around them that was a part of their realm. Finding minerals in the hills nearbye they grew to be quite wealthy through the trade of this, and also the founding of a cadet branch in the form of House Gurse of Terid Hill where the mining of the Tourmaline was being done. House Gurse would take part in The Journey, and during this time one of their members in the form of Dalden Gurse would become very good friends with Hedrik Clegane III., while another in Rhaeven Gurse would become the Master of Arms for the province of Gulltown. Noteable Members * † Tobben Gurse. Killed during the Battle of Lyons ** † Lesi Gurse. Killed during the Fall of Tree Hill ***Sargon Gurse ****Jyanna Gurse ***** † Dalden Gurse. Killed during the Fall of Arnor *****Darlessa Gurse ***Rhaeven Gurse ****Differne Women *****Alysanne Snow *****Tommen Snow *****Brienne Snow ***Fredrik Gurse Family Members Other Noteables Category:Vandals Category:Vandal House in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Vassal house of House Shephard